The present invention relates to a method for reproducing images or text on a metalized holographic film.
A prior unpublished method for reproducing images of texts on a metalized holographic film, that was used in confidence by the assignee of the instant patent application, discloses using an ethyl alcohol solution having a well defined fatty acid thixotropy. The solution was deposited on a substrate so that 28 g/m2 was deposited on the surface.
Thus, an image is provided which must be hot-fixed at a temperature of 45xc2x0 C. under forced air.
By processing the thus imaged material in a water bath the well defined feature thixotropic base is removed.
The result of the above disclosed process is a pattern on which is printed, at a deposition amount of 28 g/m2, a plurality of colors having vinylchloride-vinylacetate and polyamide 6 bases in a 50:50 ratio with respect to an aromatic solvent mass solution.
A final processing, by using a thermoplastic polyurethane material in an aromatic solution, will allow the reproduced image to be transferred, usually by a hot transferring method.
However, the above disclosed method has a drawback in that, upon removal from the water bath, the pre-printed image will have notched edges.
This bed definition deficiency, directly derived from the above mentioned limitation of the prior art, is caused by the fact that processing with a thixotropic solution, even if it includes a thermosetting operation carried out at 45xc2x0 C. under forced air, cannot be xe2x80x9clockedxe2x80x9d and it operates to undesirably cause the above mentioned notched edges of the overall image.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a method for reproducing images or text on an holographic 2D, 3D film in a manner so as to provide a very good definition of the images or text to be reproduced, where the images or text have a printing size greater than or equal to 1 mm.
Within the scope of the above aim, a main object of the present invention is to provide such a method specifically designed for protecting the printed material as the latter is processed by a set thixotropic characteristic solution.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a method which, by a suitable reinforcing processing, provides the printed product with a great resistance against damage as a result of all the subsequent processing steps.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a method allowing the printed material to be easily coupled to different types of plastic preformed patterns.
The above mentioned aim and objects, as well as yet other objects, which will become more apparent hereinafter, are achieved by a method for reproducing images or text on a metalized holographic film, characterized in that said method comprises the steps of coupling, by laminating, a bottom metalized holographic film to a second film, having an adhesive mass coated thereon, spreading on said bottom film a copolymeric primer, printing an activated basic substance thereon, removing, by stages, by decanting with demineralized water, a formed crystallized material, forcibly drying in a hot bed air system, reinforcing the thus made material, and printing thereon said images or text by using polymeric colors.